Roles Reversed
by that-so-haiven
Summary: What if Zach was the civilian who needed to be protected and Cammie was the expirenced spy who trained him? And they knew eachother before? Say what? But why doesn't he remember her? And why do news rooms always have world maps when they never use them?
1. Chapter 1

_Beep _

_Beep _

_Beep _

_Smack!_

"Ugh!" I groaned. Just another mundane day in the life of Zachary Goode. There was nothing really special about that day. It was Thursday and I was ready for the weekend, but it wasn't a day any different than any other, like I said before. But it was the day that changed my life. We moved around a lot, me and my dad. He was convinced that the next place we moved would have even better opportunities than where we were living. I didn't really mind though, I got to see a lot of places in the United States. At that point I had a count of 37states we lived in and a short jaunt in Costa Rico too. Dad was pretty cool. He was the kind of man who wore many hats. In his spare time, when he wasn't holding hushed conversations on the phone that he thought I didn't know about, he taught me self-defense. I got dressed, and waited for the bus like any other day. I had this game with myself; I looked for the things I wasn't supposed to see. I found the imperfections in commercials, and looked for the kids who stayed in the shadows. It was an ongoing thing and I kind of did it subconsciously. I walked on the bus and saw is girl who blended in perfectly. At that moment I knew I had to get to know her. If she passed you in the street you wouldn't notice, but I did. She had this subtle perfection that made me need to know her. I was going to know this girl, and that was a promise.

CPOV

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring! _

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Chameleon, how do you feel about a mission?"

"Solomon?"

"The one and only." I could hear the smile in my mentor's voice.

"It's time already?" I couldn't help but sound a little disappointed.

"I wish it wasn't. I know you wanted to keep your promise but it's not safe for him anymore."

I sighed. "I know."

"Okay, you should probably get going."

I realized the time. "Oh, crap! Yeah, ok. Bye."

"Let him of easy, kay?"

"Kay!"

I hung up.

"Liz!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hack into Russellville High and get the bus to stop at the apartment building? It doesn't need to be really complex, just secure."

"Ugh! Public school systems are so easy! Give me a challenge some time will ya!"

"Sorry." I gave her an apologetic smile.

I had five minutes to get ready if I ran to the apartment. One minute for outfit and four for breakfast.

Page break

The apartment building was only about a 20 minute sprint from our house so I didn't look too out of place standing in front of the large tenement. I made sure I got on the bus one stop before Zach so there would be an empty spot next to me. This would be a lot easier if he trusted me. (I also kind of missed being close to him but nobody needs to know that.)

We were best friends when we were little, but one day we found out Cassandra had gone bad. Chris moved all around the country and I got training at Gallagher. That is where I met Liz, Bex, and Macey. Soon, though, Cassandra caught on and she followed them around. We were enlisted to help protect Zach for as long as possible. When I was little, I already knew about spying, Zach's grandma made me promise I would keep Zach out of this life, out of the danger. She was a spy too, and she died not too long after.

The bus screeched to a halt and Zach got in. The bugs I planted in his room really did him no justice. His hair was messy in all the right places and his emerald eyes were glinting with exhaustion. I had my backpack at my feet and he sat next to me, like Macey predicted he would through my comms.

He looked me in the eye and I was scared/hoping that he would recognize me. But all he said was, "Hey."

I smiled shyly at him. "Hi."

"You a new kid?"

"Yeah, I move around a lot."

"Yeah, me too. You know what new kid?"

"What?"

"I'm going to be your personal guide. I'm Zach." Like I didn't know that. I had been stal-I mean surveilling him for the better part of the past two years. But I nodded and smiled anyway like I was committing it to memory. Because that's what normal girls do.

"What if we don't have the same classes? I'm Cammie." I, for a fact, knew that we had all of our classes together. But I still had to ask. Because that's what normal girls do.

"I'll figure something out."

I just nodded and stared at his reflection in the window. Because that's what spy girls do.

Zpov

There was a seat next to the girl. I considered sitting somewhere else but then I realized that if I wanted to know this mystery girl I was going to have to talk to her so I sat down next to her. "Hey."

"Hi." I wasn't all that surprised that she was talking to me. It would be kind of rude if she didn't . But what did surprise me is she smiled. I might have been able to keep my composure if I was walking by and she was smiling at her friends. But no. she was smiling Straight. At. Me. Oh God, her smile was beautiful. She was beautiful.

"You a new kid?" What kind of question is that? Of course she's a new kid. You would've noticed her before if she wasn't.

"Yeah, I move around a lot."

"Yeah, me too. You know what new kid?" Oh gosh. I sound like one of those jocks who gives the hard headed beautiful girl a pet name. On a second thought, maybe that's exactly what she needs. A pet name. New kid just wasn't it.

"What?" Even the sound of her voice is intoxicating.

"I going to be your personal guide. I'm Zach." The perfect chivalric gesture. It might have something to do with wanting to spend the day this girl (whose name remained unknown) (but she didn't need to know that.)

"What if we don't have the same classes? I'm Cammie." Cammie. That's a nice name. Yeah, I could date a Cammie.

"I'll figure something out." I internally smirked. What I didn't tell her is that I slip into class late all the time. I have Grant and Jonas cover for me most of the time. I also didn't tell her that at our school was really tiny so the chances of us having the same classes were pretty substantial. I saw her gaze at my reflection in the glass and my internal smirk grew exponentially.

**You wanna know something I hate? Inspiration. Seriously. I ask it for a new chapter on one of my stories and what does it give me? A whole new story! And then I go and ask again and it's like "I give you a whole plotline and you come back asking for more? Could you be more ungrateful?" (In addition to being unhelpful, my Inspiration also has an extremely short temper) So then I post these stories to appease my Inspiration, and I end up with five stories, the longest one having six chapters, one of those chapters being an author's note. Oh, and you might be like "Psch! Forget inspiration! Write without it!" But the problem is that I really **_**need**_** Inspiration to write. This is a sampling of a story without inspiration:**

**I went to the mall. I got attacked. I almost made it. I didn't though. Zach was there. I hated him. I stopped hating him. I love Zach. We almost died. We didn't. We kissed. Later we get married and live happily ever. **

**See? Sucky story, right? That's what I thought. If you want that plot (God knows why.) It's up for grabs. **

**In your review tell me what you hate. If you care about my mental health you could tell me that that happens to you too, and I'm not going insane. **

**Speaking of insane, I self-diagnosed myself with misophonia. It's where; when you hear certain sounds, it is torturous. My sound is squeaky mechanical pencils. Also the sound of scratching on metal. **

**Anyway, you don't care, right. I really just kind of got on a tangent. Sorry. You'll forgive me though right? **

**Parrots tried to put roofies in my Dr. Pepper,**

**~Alysa**

**P.S. Review, you know you want to.**


	2. The Truth

_At School_

"So, tour guide, you gonna show me the office or am I going to have to find It all by myself?" I asked. But, let me clear this up for you, I was NOT flirting with Zachary Goode. I don't care how adorable his smirk is or how prominent the butterflies in my stomach get when he smiles at me, I do NOT have a thing for Zach. I also don't have fantasies about us growing up and getting married and living in the cutest little yellow house that I saw this time in D.C. and having two kids, Amanda and Andrew. I'm going to go ahead and deny that I breathe too.

"What! No, I could never let a pretty girl like you wander these treacherous halls!"

I giggled because he was still the same innocent Zach. I blushed because, well, I'm still the Chameleon. "Yeah, I think the kid with the glasses has it out for me."

He chuckled. He bowed in a very Renaissance-y way. "This way, dear maiden."

I giggled (again). "Why, thank you, kind sir."

He led me through the semi-crowded hallways. "Holly, we have a new student, Miss Cammie."

The middle-aged woman smiled up at me. "Hello, Miss Cammie, if you will just tell me your last name I can get you your schedule and you can go with Ms. Stumpie."

I had to hold back a laugh as I said, "Solomon." **(Anybody else having a flashback?)**

The receptionist's fingers moved at a speed that even Liz would be impressed with. She printed out two copies and handed one to the stout woman standing next to me. I realized this woman must be Ms. Stumpie.

Zpov

I led Cammie to the office.

I relished in the feeling of her hand in mine as I led her through the semi-crowded hallways.

I smiled at the woman dwarfed by the tall desk. "Holly, we have a new student, Miss Cammie.

I watched bewildered as she smiled gratefully at me. I really don't know if my heart will be able to manage if she keeps smiling like that.

"Hello, Miss Cammie, if you will just tell me your last name I can get you your schedule and you can go with Ms. Stumpie."

I could tell she was internally laughing as she said, "Solomon," and I couldn't help but feel on the outside of an inside joke. Holly typed in everything at a blinding speed. But I hardly notice because I was busy studying Cammie, the way the florescent lights accentuated her natural highlights, the way her nose slightly crinkled when she was deep in thought. I noticed Ms. Stumpie slip into the office, if a woman of her stature can slip anywhere. When she noticed the woman and that she had a copy of her schedule, I watched as her expression went from surprised to confused to understanding. Her eyes danced in amusement as she caught the irony. The sapphire crinkled and a grin spread across her face that to anyone else would've just look like a smile you give to any stranger but I could tell she was holding in a chuckle.

"Now if you'll just come with me I'll show you your locker."

"No, I really don't think—"

"Oh, nonsense! These halls meander worse than any you've ever seen."

She looked like she was holding in a guffaw, so I decided to come to her rescue. "Ms. Stumpie, I could show her around."

"Oh, hello, Zach. Thank you for the kind offer but it won't be necessary."

"Actually, Ms. Stumpie, but I would really like to get to know Zach and I would love for him to show me around." She butted in.

"I really know the school quite well and I could introduce her to all the teachers." I added

"But what about getting to class?" the stout woman asked dubiously

"Cammie can I see your schedule?" I asked politely.

She handed it to me. I was astounded. Our schedules were exact carbon copies, save the name at the top and the last locker number. Our lockers were right next to each other.

"We have the same schedule," I muttered.

"What was that?" asked the junior high counselor.

"We have the exact same schedule."

"Oh! Well I suppose. You haven't given me a reason not to trust you yet, Zach. Cammie, if he is anything less than a perfect gentleman, I want you to tell me."

"Yes ma'am." we said simultaneously.

She sauntered out of the room giving Cammie an "inconspicuous" wink.

I led her down the hallway to the hallway that led to the hallway that had all of the junior high lockers. Ms. Stumpie wasn't lying when she said the halls were confusing. At one time I think the school was just a little thing, made for only about 200 students or so. But as the amount of students grew, so did the school. A classroom here, a hallway there. It was all very confusing. Of course, that was just a guess, it isn't like I hacked the schools records because I was curious (or gave myself an A- on that paper that was worth way more than a B+) or anything. I held her book bag as she took out all of the binders and notebooks that she would need and placed them in her locker. I opened my locker door and pulled out my red folder, my red notebook, and my book for our first class, Social Studies. **(If you can figure out how Zach color codes his class supplies I will give you a mental hug.)** We walked down the hallway to the hallway to class. I bumped her shoulder. "So, you wanna get to know me?"

She bumped me back. "Um, no. I just wanted to get away from that woman. She kind of attracts….. attention."

"What's wrong with attention?" I asked, even though I knew why. She's not used to being seen. She blends in, and likes it.

"Well…..I don't really like being…..well….um….seen."

"I see you." And I did. I saw the way her cheeks tinged when she heard my compliment. I saw the way she looked up at me with her big sapphire eyes. Heck, I even saw the way she tensed when anyone looked at her.

"Yeah, but you're different."

"How so?"

"Well, um, I'll just have to show you."

She took my hand and led me down through a part of the school I didn't even know existed.

"So, is this the part where you kill me and make it look like an accident?" I joked.

"No," Suddenly her hand shot out and instinct kicked in. My arm stopped her hand inches from my neck. "But I could."

"So, you're a spy-slash-assassin-slash-ninja, what does that have to do with me?"

"Your dad is a spy."

That made sense.

"And you?"

"My mom is the headmistress at my school. My dad…." Her voice cracked as she trailed off.

I held her in my arms. She just sobbed quietly. "Hey," I said gently, putting a finger under her chin and lifting it up. "You can tell me, if you want."

"My dad is….dead."

She broke into another round of sobs. I just held her and stroked her hair. "Ssh, it's gunna be okay, I'm here."

"My mom died when I was five."

"Oh, Zach, that's another thing I need to tell you, your mom's not dead." Hope bubbled inside me. Then she added, "And she's trying to kill me."

"She killed your dad, too, didn't she?" she nodded wordlessly, new tears cascading down her face.

"Why don't you hate me?" I asked softly, wiping away the tears with my thumb.

"I can't hate you. You're not her. Plus, you're my best friend."

Looking into her big blue eyes, hearing her soft voice, and the words she was saying must have triggered something.

Flashback

I was looking down at the little girl I just met. "My name's Zach."

She looked at me shyly. "I'm Cammie."

"I'm five."

"I'll be five next month."

"Ha! I'm older!"

"Yeah, but mamma says that when you're 30 and I'm still 29, I'll be the one laughing. I'm not exactly sure why though."

"Oh, okay, hey, do you wanna be my best friend?"

"Sure."

"Hey, Zach, who's your little friend?"

"Mom, this is Cammie."

What happened next was really strange. My mom pulled a gun out and in a split second a shot was fired. That wasn't even the weirdest part, though. One second, Cammie's standing next to me, the next I'm she's flipping over me and running behind a tree. The world went black after that.

End Flashback

"Zach…..are you okay? You kind of blanked on me there."

"Umm…Cam? I—"

"You remember, don't you?"

"Um, yeah, I think so."

"Ha! I told Solomon you would remember! Bex owes me five bucks!"

"Who's Bex?"

"That would be me."

**I was going to stop there but I'm awesome so I'm not going to.**

A cappuccino-colored girl stepped through the doors that I assumed led to the outside, followed by two other girls. The one with the bluntly cut black hair spoke first. "Cam, you look terrible! What did he do? If he hurt you, I swear, I don't care if I am his protection detail, I will kick his—"

"I'm fine, Macey. Besides, didn't you say that crying is good for your pores or something?"

"Yes, _crying_, not a full-blown emotional break-down! And _especially_ not on a mission!"

I watched to scene unfold in front of me amusedly, after I got over fearing for my life. As fun as it was, we needed to get moving. "Um, hey guys? I love chick fights just as much as the next guy, but Grant and Jonas can only cover for me for so long before the teacher realizes I'm skipping, and when he does he'll send someone to find me. And because I doubt any of you legally attend this school, I would suggest we don't get caught."

"Actually, we're not covering for you either."

I watched as Bex ran to Grant and flung her arms around his neck. Jonas's eyes widened as he looked at to petite blonde girl. "Liz?"

She just nodded.

"I'm missing something." I simply stated.

"Yes, you are missing a lot of somethings but this area will only be secure for about the next 2 minutes and 7seconds. And that won't even get us through half of it."

"Well, let's go then! I'm curious and not very patient."

We got in the van that was waiting outside. The girl, Liz, was driving, her friend, Bex, in the passenger seat. Grant and Jonas were in the middle row, Cammie and I were in the back seat.

"Shouldn't you be in the middle, you know for the most protection?" I asked Cammie.

"That's what they expect; the Circle always attacks the middle. And anyway, I can take care of myself."

"Oh, okay. Are you going to explain all of this madness now?"

"No."

"Why not? I'm really—"

She cut me off, "curious, I know. You're impatient and cocky, too."

So, anybody could pick that up. As if sensing my thoughts she continued, "You have a secret hatred towards goldfish. You had trouble writing your name in lower case when you little. And you think it would be really cool to think in another language."

"Cam, I know he's annoying but did you have to scare him that bad? He's as white as a sheet."

I didn't even notice the color draining from my face. Maybe it was the heat, or maybe it was the fact that I just basically found out all of my life was a lie, or maybe it was that the girl I was pretty sure I was already falling in love with knew all of my innermost thoughts. All things considered, I think I had a right to go a little pale. Cammie smirked, "You learn a lot about a guy who has an online journal."

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry. I promised Zammie17 (who was my ONLY reviewer, by the way, *clears throat in a reprimanding way*) that I would update last week, today. But better late than never, right? *ducks behind the Zammie in the chapter* I made it super long too, over 2,000 words. That's like a record for me. Oh! And even though I've been on the sight for the entire school year, I've yet to figure out what AU means. I thought it meant normal but I don't know. (Be nice, I just figured out, like, four days ago that BBC is the British ABC. True story.)**

**Peace, love, doughnut holes,**

**~AB**


End file.
